CLKB (Ciluk Baaa)
by SUICCHON
Summary: Kagami Taiga bingung harus pilih Aomine yang ngajak bobok bareng atau Kise yang ngajak mandi bareng. Aomine sekarang tahu apa itu mensyukuri nikmat Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Kagami melepas kacamata hitamnya yang semula bertengger di matanya, memperlihatkan mata crimson dengan semangat membara seperti api konoha.

Pasalnya ace ganteng kita ini baru saja kembali dari Amerika Serikat. Kuliahnya disana sudah selesai dan sekembalinya di Jepang, ia ingin mendaftarkan diri sebagai seorang pemadam kebakaran seperti cita citanya ketika masih sering ngompol.

Kagami jadi ingat, semasa kecil dulu ia sering menggembar-gemborkan cita citanya sebagai pemadam kebakaran pada kawan seperjuangannya, Aomine Daiki. Dan saat itu Aomine hanya menguap bosan. Kagami masih ingat, ia yang jengkel bukan kepalang menjambak rambut biru Aomine. Membuat keduanya terlibat perkelahian hingga guling gulingan di tanah.

Untuk saat itu pak guru Tetsuya datang dan melerai keduanya. Aomine dibawa ke kelas untuk diajak tidur siang bersama teman teman TK-nya yang lain. Sementara Kagami ditinggalkan begitu saja di kotak pasir. Untungnya pak guru Kiyoshi segera tanggap situasi.

"Kagami kenapa menangis?"

"Mau bobok.. hiks.."

"Bobok bareng sensei ya.."

Kagami kecil menggeleng lemah.

"Bayeng Aomine.."

Ah, kiyoshi sensei paham. Persahabatan anak kecil memang tak tergambarkan dengan kata kata. 5 menit yang lalu bertengkar hebat, dan sekarang sudah minta bobok bareng.

Kagami jadi malu sendiri kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Terlebih sekarang kan ia sudah gede. Sudah tidak minta bobok bareng Aomine lagi. Soal Aomine, sekarang dia jadi seperti apa ya? Sudah 17 tahun berlalu. Ia sudah 22 tahun. Pastinya si Aomine itu juga seusia ia sekarang. Kagami jadi ingin bertemu dengannya sesegera mungkin.

"Kagamicchi? Kagami Taiga bukan ya? Kamu Kagamicchi kan?!"

Si ace ganteng kita ini menoleh maskulin ketika sebuah suara bak sangkakala yang membahana memanggilnya. Mengagetkannya di sebuah konbini yang sepi.

Maigad! Siapa pemuda ketjeh badai yang mengenalinya ini? Kulit putih mulus nan halus, rambut pirang berkilau, dan bulu mata lentik khas kaum hawa dalam tubuh macho. Kagami tidak kenal!

"Hey.."

Kagami tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya Kagami tidak kenal. Tapi yasudahlah sok kenal saja biar tidak dikira lupa daratan. Biar tidak dituduh kacang lupa kulitnya. Biar tidak disangka ingus lupa hidungnya.

"Ah, Kagamicchi mah gitu orangnya! Kagamicchi lupa padaku kan? Ini daku! Kise! Kise Ryota ingat nggak?"

Ah, Kagami ingat sekarang. Ini Kise yang dulu tetanggaan dengan Kagami. Yang sering minta mandi bareng Kagami, yang pernah tenggelam di bak mandi Kagami, yang sering menghabiskan shampoo strawberry milik Kagami, yang sering pipis di bak mandi Kagami kalau keduanya sedang mandi bareng. Ya, Kagami tau Kise sering pipis di dalam bak mandi soalnya kalau dekat Kise kadang airnya mendadak bisa berubah jadi hangat. Pokoknya ingatan Kagami tentang Kise itu tidak ada yang tidak nista.

Dan demi apa si Kise yang itu jadi guanteng to the max seperti sekarang? 'Kise.. makan apa kamu bisa jadi guanteng seperti sekarang, nak?' Batin Kagami iri sejadi jadinya.

Kagami jadi minder kalau dekat dekat Kise. Terlalu silau, gan!

"Oh Kise! Lama nggak ketemu! Gimana kabarnya?"

"Tuh kan Kagamicchi lupa padaku.. Haha tapi ya sudahlah.. seperti yang Kagamicchi lihat. Aku sehat,tampan, dan berani." Kise mengibaskan poni kuningnya dan tersenyum ala iklan pasta gigi.

"Hahah.. Narsis amat lu.." Kagami menoyor bahu Kise dan keduanya tergelak bersama sama.

Keduanya kemudian bertukar cerita selama tidak saling bertemu. Dan Kagami baru tahu kalau Kise ini sekarang profesinya model. Pantes ganteng, kalau kata Kagami. Dan selain bercerita mereka juga bernostalgia soal masa kecil mereka, tentang Kise yang sering memaksa mandi bareng. Kagami ingat lagi kan jadinya.

"Nah kalau Ahomine itu sekarang jadi kayak apa?" Tanya Kagami ketika obrolan keduanya mulai menyangkutkan Aomine.

"Wah.. sekarang sudah sukses dia. Jadi pak polisi lho, Kagamicchi.." jawab kise seenteng jajan chiki yang lebih banyak udaranya daripada jajannya.

"Oh."

Kagami sebenarnya terkejut bukan kepalang. Kok bisa anak kayak Aomine tidak berakhir jadi bujang lapuk? Kok Aomine bisa meraih cita citanya? Bukannya meremehkan lho si Kagami ini. Hanya saja, mengingat Aomine kan dulu tipikal anak yang menyebalkan sealam semesta. Kok bisa gitu? Sungguh Kagami dibuat gagal paham.

"Kagamicchi sudah tau yak kalo Aominecchi jadi polisi?"

"Nggak. Belum kok."

"Kok ekspresinya begitu?"

"Ya biar keren aja."

Kise menepuk jidat secara brutal.

Kise mendadak mendapat panggilan pemotretan dan acara reunian dengan Kagami terpaksa ditunda. Tapi sebelum itu Kagami sempat menanyakan tempat tinggal Aomine, ia bilang ingin mampir menjenguk kawannya yang Kise bilang bulukan abadi. Kise berbaik hati menunjukkan alamatnya pada Kagami dan berkata akan mampir selepas pemotretan untuk kangen kangenan dengan Kagami lagi.

Setelah jelas alamatnya dimana, Kagami tancap gas kesana. Berharap si tuan rumah tidak sedang bertugas dan dapat menerima kunjungan darinya, mengingat profesi si tuan rumah adalah seorang polisi membuat kagami harap harap cemas. Berharap Aomine ada di tempat.

Bel sudah dibunyikan. Tinggal tunggu reaksinya. Kagami panas dingin. Deg degan. Lama tak jumpa sahabat seperjuangan menangkap ikan di sungai belakang TK.

Si pemilik rumah keluar.

Kagami mendapati seorang berkulit dim eksotis dengan seragam kepolisian yang masih terpasang, dengan seluruh kancing yang terbuka. Sabuknya sudah lepas dari ikatannya namun masing bertengger di _loop_ celananya. Dan jangan lupakan perut tan yang mencetak kotak kotak yang alamaaaak sekseeeeh sekali.

Hell! Ini Aomine yang dulu sering ngupil sembarangan, yang sering bertengkar dengan Kagami sekarang jadi polisi yang tampan begini? Kagami susah percaya! Jin ifrit mana yang Aomine suap hingga mampu mengubah anak kecil dekil tukang ngupil menjadi seorang lelaki gentle nan tampan seperti yang ada di depan matanya ini?

"Siapa ya?"

Perlahan Kagami melepas kacamatanya. Sengaja agar terlihat seperti pertemuan yang mengharukan antara dua sahabat erat yang telah lama terpisah.

Mata Aomine yang awalnya terlihat malas itu perlahan membulat. Tak menyangka mendapati tamu langka di hadapannya. Terlebih si tamu ini adalah sahabat lama. Lamaaaa sekali. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang Kagami Taiga. Bocah bandel yang dulu sering usil tapi juga sering minta bobok bareng Aomine. Kalau tidak dituruti Kagami bakal menangis nantinya.

"Ba.. Bakagami?!"

"Yo, Ahomine."

Hening. Keduanya tengah mengendalikan diri semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak memeluk satu sama lain. Takut dikira cengeng.

"Ngapain kesini? Mau minta bobok bareng gue lagi?"

Faak! Kagami capek capek jalan kaki datang kemari dan cuma begitu reaksi si dekil ini? Kagami keki. Kagami menyesal setengah mati. Kalau begini Kagami lebih baik pulang saja.

Kagami berbalik, hendak pergi. Atau hendak menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari Aomine, hanya ia,fans Kagami dan Tuhan yang tahu. Aomine tidak tahu dan tidak diizinkan untuk tahu. Enak saja. Mau jadi apa image gahar,ganas,garang milik Kagami kalau Aomine sampai melihatnya memerah. Bisa bisa Kagami malu 7 turunan.

"Eits!"

Cekatan, Aomine mencekal lengan Kagami. Menariknya cukup dekat hingga Aomine bisa membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Bobok bareng lagi juga boleh kook~"

Anjiiir! Kagami bagai dipakai mainan oleh seorang bujang lapuk! Tapi wajahnya memerah juga sih.

Dan yang awalnya hanya sebatas godaan semata, namun melihat lelaki berotot di depannya blushing tak terampuni membuat Aomine tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Sungguh, kawan lamanya ini berubah jadi unyuuk sekali. Aomine jadi ingin mengusel-usel Kagami dengan gemas.

"Ngimpi lo!" Balas Kagami. Dan Aomine dibuat terpingkal-pingkal.

Mimpi apa Aomine semalam? Hari ini ia kedatangan tamu spesial, terlebih tamu itu menginap malam ini. Ya, sebenarnya Aomine yang memaksa menginap sih. Ingin nostalgia bobok bareng Kagami katanya. Dan Kagami percaya percaya saja oleh modus seorang Aomine Daiki.

Aomine pun sebenarnya tak sadar telah memodusi kawan seperjuangannya ini. Bermula dari mata turun ke hati. Bermula dari menatap Kagami yang unyuk ketika Aomine goda, membuat Aomine ingin terus melihatnya lagi dan lagi. Dan Aomine juga percaya, bermula dari bobok bareng berlanjut ke 'anu anu' bareng. Ingat, itu kata anu anu ada tanda petiknya.

Ya shallam.

Demi apa Kagami yang dulunya bandel tiada tara menjadi seunyuk sekarang? Demi apa bocah lelaki yang dahulu membuat Aomine lelah kokoro dan raganya menjadi se moe kyun sekarang?

Ya shallam.

Aomine sulit percaya.

Sudah pukul 3 pagi. Kedua bujang kronis itu tak kunjung tidur. Obrolan mereka tak ada habis habisnya. Dan tak satupun dari keduanya yang bosan. Mungkin faktor rindu mendera kalbu yang jadi tiang utama pembicaraan yang tak kunjung usai tersebut.

"Nah.. lu ingat Midorima nggak?"

"Midorima yang mana sih?" Kagami berusaha mengingat siapa itu Midorima.

"Yang rambutnya ijo."

"Oh.. dia.. napa emangnya?"

"Dah mau kawin dia."

"Eeh sumpe lo?"

"Ho'oh.. dah jadi dokter sekarang. Trus mau nikah ama perawatnya.."

"Fiuuuu~"

Kagami bersiul. Membayangkan sosok hijau sehat yang tsundere sejagat itu menikahi seorang perawat. Padahal dulunya Midorima ini freak bin tsundere. Sekarang malah sudah melangkah jauh ke depan. Ah mungkin ramalan zodiaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya. Kagami ingat Midorima ini sensitif kalau soal zodiak zodiakan. Macam perawan lah pokoknya.

"Nah lu nggak ikut nikah aja?" Tanya Kagami.

'Gue mau nikahnya ama elu, baka.' Pikir Aomine nista.

Menyadari otaknya bekerja lebih nista dari biasanya, Aomine segera menghapus bayangan itu. Haha, mana mungkin ia menikahi si Baka ini kan? Unyuk sih tapi tidak cocok sebagai pendamping hidup idaman. Tidak cocok sebagai calon ibunda yang dapat membina serta membawa keluarga menuju keluarga berencana yang sakinah mawaddah warahmah.

"Nggak. Belum nemu yang cocok."

"Oh."

Hening.

Sama sekali tidak terbayangkan kalau Aomine ini akan menikah. Kagami malah jadi tertawa kalau membayangkan si pemilik rambut navy ini menjadi seorang suami, seorang Ayahanda yang punya anak kawaii lucu moe unyuk. Ah tentu saja. Dengan ibunda seperti Kagami, semua bisa terwujud.

What?!

Ibunda seperti Kagami?!

Hell! Najis lah Kagami jadi istri seorang Aomine. Biar bagaimanapun Kagami selalu berpendapat dirinya seme! Mana bisa dia diper-uke oleh orang macam Aomine. Apalagi jadi istri Aomine.

"Bobok yuk." Ajak Aomine.

Kagami melotot dahsyat. Ini benar Aomine ngajak bobok? Atau cuma Kagami yang salah dengar? Mungkin tadi Aomine bilang 'diobok-obok yuk' tapi apanya yang diobok obok? Jadi benar Aomine ngajak bobok ya?

Defaaak! Kagami ogah lah bobok bareng Aomine. Dipikirnya Kagami anak yang baru wisuda TK kemarin sore dan masih minta bobok bareng apa? Gurih sekali kau Aomine kalau berpikir seperti itu.

Pokoknya Kagami tidak mau. Cari alasan lain agar tidak perlu bobok bareng Aomine. Aomine pasti punya kamar untuk tamu di apartemennya ini. Kagami bisa pakai yang itu. Apa saja asal tidak bobok bareng Aomine.

Kagami nggak mau pokoknya.

"Yuk."

'Nggak mau' dengkulmu, Kagami?!

Kau jilat ingusmu sendiri dong kalau begitu. Hilang kemana keteguhan hatimu yang beberapa menit yang lalu kau gemborkan di dalam hati untuk tidak bobok bareng Aomine? Musnah kemana Kagami?

Jawabannya, jatuh dan hilang ke bola mata biru gelap Aomine yang kedalamannya bagaikan samudra hindia. Tatapannya itu sungguh menenggelamkan kewarasan dan akal sehat Kagami sebagai mantan pebasket ketjeh badai yang masih mengaku dapat men-seme-i wanita maupun lelaki manapun di dunia ini.

Bagaimana tidak tenggelam? Bayangkan saja. Aomine yang sudah mengantuk, dengan mata sayu yang dipaksa tetap terbuka sebelah dan sebelahnya lagi dikucek malas. Dan jangan lupakan pose menguap yang sangat menggoda itu.

Aww. Kagami jadi hnngghh.. lalu uhh.. lalu nghhh. Agak absurd memang. Tapi memang absurd kok. Tapi ya sudah lah. Ungkapan hati Kagami memang seperti itu. Muka heavy metal hati heavy rotation.

"Boboknya di kamar gue yak. Sante, ranjangnya lumayan gedhe kok. Kalau cuma dipakai tidur berdua muat kok."

"Elu hidup sendiri tapi kok ranjangnya king size sih?"

"Sesuka gue."

"Oh. Kirain sering buat ikeh ikeh kimochi."

Kagami ini memang maji tenshi sejagad, tapi kalau urusan begini ia sudah sampai ya otaknya.

Sebuah jitakan lalu mendarat di kepala merah hitam Kagami

Aomine pagi ini mendapat wangsit untuk bangun pagi. Mimpi didatangi maji tenshi gradasi merah hitam dan mewangsitnya untuk segera bangun. Tangannya meraba-raba sebelahnya namun tidak ditemukannya sosok yang beberapa jam lalu pose tidurnya mendamaikan kokoronya yang tak tentram namun juga menyulut gairah masa bujang Aomine. Kemana gerangan Kagami pergi?

"Kagamicchi! Buruan dong ah.. ngga tahan ini aku, ssu!"

Aomine kenal pemilik suara itu.

Kise pasti.

Aomine melompat bangun dari ranjangnya, berlari menuju arah suara itu datang. Takutnya si Kise ini tengah memperkaos Kagami. Aomine cukup was was dengan teriakan Kise yang penuh makna barusan. Kise ini biarpun kadang masih bocah tapi tidak bisa menjamin pikirannya juga bocah.

Dan Aomine memergokinya. Kise sedang mengguncang-guncang bahu Kagami yang tengah memasak dari belakang. Membuat Kagami terayun-ayun maju mundur.

"Kise! Ngapain lo?!"

"Oh, Aominecchi! Pagi, ssu! Ini lho aku lagi minta Kagamicchi buat masak sarapan. Aku belum makan, ssu. Ya kan, Kagamicchi?" Dan tiba tiba Kise memanuver gerakan memeluk Kagami dari belakang.

"Dikiranya Kagami emak lo apa?" Aomine menguap bosan.

"Kise.. lepasin." Pinta Kagami

"Kalau aku nggak mau, Kagamicchi mau apain aku?" Kise senyum najis.

"Gue sunat lo tar. Belom sunat dua kali kan lo?"

Ancaman Kagami membuat Kise merinding-merinding asik. Entah Kise ini orientasinya mengarah ke huruf 'M' atau bagaimana.

"Kejaaam." Kise mewek muka bebek.

"Dengerin tuh.." dukung Aomine.

"Emang napa seeeh?" Kise tetap teguh pendirian, untuk saat ini sebut saja Kise ngeyel.

"Ya kan si Bakagami lagi masaaaak! Elu jangan gangguin dong!"

"Oi! Siapa yang lu panggil Baka, Ahomine?!" Kagami menyela.

"Oh. Atau Aominecchi jeles kalau aku peluk peluk Kagami?"

"Iya lah pasti." Tandas Aomine singkat,padat, dan tidak tsundere.

Kise membeku. Kagami terguncang kokoronya.

"Ya dah. Aku nggak gangguin Kagamicchi sekarang, tapi nanti.. lihat nanti Aominecchi! Aku bakalan.. aku bakalan.."

"Apa?"

"Aku bakalan mengulang masa lalu bersama Kagamicchi!"

Aomine melirik Kise bosan. Cuma itu yang mau dikatakan Kise?

"Gue udah semalem."

Kagami melotot. Giliran Kise terguncang kokoronya.

"Masa laluku bareng Kagamicchi! Aku mau mandi bareng Kagamicchi!"

Giliran Aomine terguncang kokoronya. Dan Kise tersenyum penuh kode. Jangan lupakan Kagami yang melotot dahsyat.

Demi apa model yang digadang-gadang punya fans segudang, yang dipuji-puji sebelas dua belas dengan Al Ghazali mengajaknya mandi bareng? Kagami mendadak cekot cekot.

"Mau kan, Kagamicchi?"

Kagami didera dilema parah.

Ada angin apa 2 sahabat semasa kecil yang selalu menghabiskan suka duka bersama, mulai dari duka sunat bareng hingga suka mancing bareng mendadak ingin mengulang nostalgia? Aomine yang sudah bobok bareng Kagami semalam dan sekarang Kise yang minta mandi bareng?

Demi Akashi Seijuurou yang jatuh cinta pada chihuahua, Kagami masih sulit mencerna situasi yang tengah berlangsung.

Kalau tidak dituruti permintaannya Kise, takutnya nanti Kise menjadi labil dan ngambek membabi buta. Dan kalau tidak menuruti maunya Kise, dikiranya Kagami ini pilih kasih atau bagaimana. Masa semalam sudah menuruti Aomine dan Kise tidak? Biar bagaimanapun juga kan mereka ini sahabat.

Ah, tapi kalau mandi bareng Kise? Kagami tak yakin kesuciannya tidak akan ternodai. Ya, meskipun bobok bareng Aomine juga tidak menjamin keperjakaan Kagami tetap tersegel sempurna.

Intinya sekarang ini Kagami galau mau menjawab 'oke deh' atau 'enggak deh'.

"Dengar, Kise. Kita berdua ini, elo dan gue kan bukan pair canon. Jadi sebaiknya.."

"Sebentar, Kagamicchi. Kalau membicarakan pair canon, sesungguhnya aku canon sama Aominecchi, ssu. Tapi berhubung aku ngga minat sama Aominecchi, aku maunya sama Kagamicchi, ssu!" Kise memotong ucapan Kagami yang hendak ngeles.

"Dan elo canon sama Tetsuya sensei, baka." Kata Aomine.

"Sesungguhnya kita ini tidak canon dengan siapa siapa, ssu."

Kise tumben-tumbenan berbicara cukup realistis. Entah terantuk apa kepala kuningnya itu. Kalau murni pemikirannya, jelas jelas melantur sekali.

"Nah tuh!" Aomine mendukung gerakan anti canon.

Kagami menatap Aomine, meminta diselamatkan dari makhluk kuning yang diprediksi moefikasi spongebob squarepants. Ya bagaimana tidak? Sama-sama cempreng, sama-sama lentik, sama-sama berisik, dan sama-sama kuning. Sayangnya Aomine tak cukup peka untuk mengartikan tatapan penuh cinta dari Kagami.

Kagami berbalik. Menatap Kise, mendapati Kise dengan wajah sumringah tengah menaikturunkan alisnya dengan nista. Kagami hanya bisa pasrah.

"Yay! Nanti ya, Kagamicchi! Ok? Ok? Ok deeh.." siapa yang bertanya, siapa yang menjawab. Itulah Kise Ryota kita.

"Oi, Kagami."

Kagami menengok.

"Elo moe kalau pakai apron gitu." Puji Aomine.

"Moe nenek lo disco?!"

Nampaknya Aomine telah menarik ucapannya mengenai Kagami yang tidak cocok sebagai calon ibunda idaman yang dapat membawa keluarganya menjadi keluarga berencana yang sakinah mawaddah warrahmah. Dengan ibunda seperti Kagami, semuanya dapat terwujud dengan mudah.

*SWITC ON*

catatan pojok : wooow.. ini aku uploadnya ngebut ngga pake edit editan.. dah ditunggu emak ini.. T^T gomen kalau ada banyak typo..


	2. Chapter 2 - Ciluk Baa, Ryota!

Ada bunyi kecipak kecipak yang menjadi melodi di dalam kamar mandi yang dihuni 2 pria dewasa itu. Ini bukan adegan kekerasan tusuk menusuk yang mengacu pada buah lemon. Ini bukan pula bunyi kulit sensitif yang saling digesekkan satu sama lain. Melainkan bunyi air yang dicipratkan ke punggung Kagami oleh seorang artis papan atas bernama Kise Ryota.

"Diobok obok airnya diobok obok. Kagamicchinya maji tenshi jadi mabok. Dingin dingin mandi bareng sama Kagamicchi!"

Sebut saja Kise dan suara cetar membahenol yang menjadi tersangka utamanya.

Kagami sweatdrop sebesar jagung.

Lagu gubahan Kise sungguh menjernihkan otaknya yang hari ini penuh Aomine Kise Aomine Kise Aomine Kise.

"Kise, bisa agak mundur sedikit?"

"Bisa, ssu! Sempit ya Kagamicchi ya? Besok Kagamicchi aku boyong ke apartemenku aja yang kamar mandinya gede, ssu.."

Dikiranya Kagami pengantin baru apa pakai boyong boyongan segala.

Kise yang awalnya mengguncang-guncang bahu Kagami dari belakang jadi bergerak sedikit menjauh.

"Nah, lebih baik."

Kagami bisa bergerak sedikit leluasa sekarang. Tadi agak sempit memang. Gara gara 'perkakas' Kise menempel di 'aset' Kagami, Kagami jadi tidak bebas. Tapi mana mungkin kan Kagami bilang masalah 'perkakas' yang menjajah 'aset' Kagami? Sebelum Kagami bilang hal itu pada Kise ia malah dibuat malu sendiri.

"Kagamicchi.."

"Apa?"

"Ambilin shampoo dong."

Kagami meraih sebotol shampoo berwarna hitam.

"Yang strawberry nggak ada ini?"

"Nggak ada. Elu laki sukanya strawberry ya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Mengingatkanku padamu soalnya. Ihirr! Ciie ciee!" Kise tersipu malu.

"He?"

Sungguh Kagami dibuat gagal paham.

Ini kan patutnya ada orang ketiga yang menggoda dengan 'ihirr' maupun 'ciiee'. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa tidak ada orang ketiga, maka Kise berbesar hati merangkap peran dan menggoda dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dimana Aomine yang berpotensi paling maksimal menjadi orang ketiga? Ya sedang bertugas. Kan Aomine ini sekarang jadi pak polisi. Kebetulan kan ini tanggal tua, makanya Aomine mangkal di jalanan. Bertugas menilang pengendara motor tanpa SIM maupun STNK, atau pengguna jalan yang nekat menerobos jalur transjakarta. Lumayan buat tambah ongkos di tanggal tua ketika keuangannya mulai darurat.

Maka disitulah Kise melancarkan aksinya. Pagi menjelang siang kala itu. Kagami berkeringat dahsyat seusai one-on-one basket dengan Kise. Kise juga. Apalagi saat itu panas dan terik sekali. Kise berkata ingin menyegarkan diri dengan mandi.

Sebuah kedipan maut tak mempan pada macan maji tenshi kita ini. Malahan Kagami bilang Kise butuh insto karena matanya bergerak-gerak secara tak wajar. Kagami saja yang terlalu polos untuk memaknai kode kode dari Kise yang kelewat mencolok.

Selanjutnya jurus puppy eyes Kise lancarkan. Kali ini berhasil. Bukan keunggulan perfect copy Kise yang mampu meniru puppy eyes dari heroine anime anime tetangga yang dapat meluluhkan kepolosan Kagami. Melainkan puppy eyes disertai beberapa patah kalimat pamungkas.

"Nanti aku bilang ke Aominecchi kalo Kagamicchi dulu suka pakai shampoo strawberry, ssu."

"Ya elu juga yang ngabisin kali!"

"Tapi kan Kagamicchi dulu alatnya bau bau unyuk semua, ssu!"

"Nggak inget gue."

Kagami mendadak tsundere, Kise khawatir ini tsundere adalah virus menular dari sang dokter ketjeh yang sebentar lagi kawin.

"Ngaku, ssu! Dulu sabun mandinya wangi jeruk kan. Terus odolnya rasa strawberry! Terus aku inget dulu Kagamicchi punya cancut yang gambar keroppi ama winni the pffftttt-"

Kagami membekap mulut Kise sebelum keluar kutukan kutukan yang dapat membuat Kagami mati pasarannya.

"Oke Kise. Nanti kita mandi bareng yak." Kagami tersenyum manis bak perawan hendak dipinang pengusahawan.

Kise luluh dibuatnya.

"Nah! Gitu dong kagamicchi!"

Itulah asal muasal sang macan maji tenshi kita ini bisa tercelup ke bak mandi sempit milik Aomine bersama seorang Kise Ryota.

"Kagamicchi. Punggungnya aku garuk ya.. nanti gantian deh.."

"Nggak usah, nggak gatel.."

"Maksud aku, aku gosok gitu ssu."

"Nggak usah, Kise."

"Ya udah ssu."

Meskipun begitu, Kise tetap teguh pendirian dan tetap menggosok punggung Kagami. Bukan gosokan sebenarnya, lebih ke arah garukan. Entah motivasinya ingin mengeruk daki atau apa Kagami tak tahu. Tapi kalau memang ada niatan mengeruk daki, maaf saja Kise. Kagami bukan Aomine. Kulit Kagami itu senantiasa halus terawat dan berseri sepanjang hari.

Ya, Kagami jadi berpikir Kise ini dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap saja pemaksa. Kagami bilang 'nggak usah' Kise tetap 'iya usah'. Tahu begitu kan tadi tidak perlu menawari. Daripada mubadzir tenaga kan ya.

"Kagamicchi dan punya pacar?"

Eciie Kise kode kodean lagi ini. Tak cukup kedipan maut, tak cukup mandi bareng, dan sekarang ini yang kau perbuat Kise? Kau ini benar benar maniak Taiga sekali.

"Belom kok."

Azeek. Kise mendadak berbunga bunga. Hatinya bagai taman kembang 7 aroma yang mekar semua kala Kagami mengatakan hal tersebut. Ada harapan ini.

"Oh."

Sok cool sekali kau kise! Kenapa tidak langsung bilang 'pacaran yuk'? Ya karena menuju kata itu butuh proses. Siapa tau Kise ditolak? Owh no. Kise tak siap remuk. Kise tak mau hancur.

Hening kemudian.

Suara punggung yang digosok dengan lebih lembut kali ini, karena Kise tidak mendapat daki tentu saja. Serta bunyi tangan Kagami yang tepuk tepuk di dalam air.

Kali ini Kise dibuat owwhh.. lalu unnghh.. kemudian ngghhh.. Kagami yang dulunya manis ini sekarang jadi manis pangkat dua. Kise jadi ingin mengunyel-unyel Kagami saat ini juga. Tapi ya tahan lah Kise, nanti bisa bisa Kagami trauma berdekatan denganmu.

Ada 2 pasang jari tengah dan jari telunjuk yang mengimitasi kaki manusia, menirukan gerakan berjalan dengan dua jari tersebut. Merayap dari punggung Kagami semakin naik hingga berlabuh di pundak Kagami, turun hingga menetap di dada Kagami. Disusul tubuh Kise yang dirapatkan pada tubuh Kagami dengan dagu yang disandarkan di bahunya.

Ow ow. Double 'aset' attack ini namanya. Punggung Kagami geli geli gimana gitu dan bagian 'aset' miliknya yang lain bagaikan sedang diinvasi makhluk asing. Hanjeeer.. ini anak ngapain coba? Kagami ilfeel ini jadinya.

"Kagamicchi.."

Kise memanggil tepat di samping telinga Kagami, membuat nafas yang keluar tepat menyapu telinganya dan membuatnya geli geli uhui.

"Ya?"

"Aku kangen banget ssu."

Itu bukan ungkapan biasa. Berbagai macam emosi tersalur melalui sepatah ungkapan Kise tersebut.

"Kagamicchi, aku sedih banget pas Kagamicchi pergi ke Amerika. Diriku berasa jones sejati. Aku sepi tanpamu Kagamicchi. Sepi sekali.. terus ya pas lihat Kagamicchi kemarin di Indomart, hatiku berbunga bunga, ssu. Akhirnya yang kutunggu datang juga. Akhirnya janji kita dulu bisa terpenuhi."

Kise benar benar terdengar sedih ketika menyampaikan hal ini. Seakan-akan ditinggal Kagami merupakan mimpi paling buruk yang pernah dialaminya. Apalagi menyangkut janji mereka semasa kecil yang tidak dapat dilupakan keduanya.

Mungkin bagi Kagami itu janji yang tidak berarti karena cuma sepihak saja yang setuju, namun bagi Kise itu sangatlah berharga.

Kagami jadi ingat kejadiannya.

Hari itu, dimana kala itu Kagami tengah ngambek dengan Kise. Gara garanya sepele. Kise tidak sengaja menghilangkan bebek karet milik mereka berdua ketika mandi bareng. Padahal kejadian aslinya, bebek karet mereka ini nyemplung di kakus dan Kise tak tega mengatakannya pada Kagami.

Apa lagi bebek korban merupakan bebek kesayangan Kagami. Sampai dinamai Kikaga segala karena saking sayangnya. Namanya Kikaga. Singkatan Kise Kagami. Dahulu mereka belum tahu apa itu maho mahoan, jadi nama Kikaga itu terdengar unyuk. Padahal kalau mereka tahu, Kagami bisa mati lemas. Tidak berlaku untuk Kise. Pokoknya Kikaga ini bagai tercipta dengan takdir langsung jadi milik Kagami dan Kise.

Bebek kesayangan hilang, Kagami pun murka tak terampuni. Ia sebal dengan Kise, ia benci, ia jengkel, pokoknya Kagami jadi tidak suka pada Kise. Teman macam apa yang tega menghilangkan Kikaga-chan yang tiap mandi selalu mereka remas remas bersama?

Saking sebalnya, Kagami memutuskan untuk tidak mau ketemu Kise lagi. Tapi ternyata keputusan Kagami dimudahkan jalannya oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Mama Kagami bilang ia akan pergi ke Amerika bersama Kagami dan bapaknya tentu saja. Itu berarti Kagami tidak akan bertemu dengan tetangganya yang selalu membuat kagami lelah kokoronya.

Tipikal emak emak bisa ditebak lah ya. Mengunjungi sanak saudara serta tetangga kesana kemari untuk mengabarkan kepindahannya sekaligus pamitan. Termasuk pamitan pada emaknya Kise yang juga merupakan tetangga samping rumah Kagami. Kise dipamiti malah menangis sejadi-jadinya, si emak jadi susah menenangkan anaknya yang kokoronya hancur lantaran berita perpisahannya dengan sang idola kamar mandi.

Kise minta bertemu Kagami. Tapi dimana Kagami? Kagami ya tentu saja masih ngambek dan tidak mau diajak pamitan ke rumah Kise. Bilangnya ia main bersama Aomine mencari kumbang di taman belakang TK. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia ada di rumah. Malas bertemu Kise katanya, tapi nyatanya menangis juga.

Mama tau Kagami menangis di rumah. Mamanya pengertian sekali, maka mama Kagami bilang kalau ingin menemui Kise. sebaiknya cepat sebelum mereka pergi. Nanti takutnya Kagami tak sempat bertemu Kise lagi.

Jadilah saat itu setengah jam sebelum keberangkatan. Kagami memanjat pagar rumah Kise, malu ketahuan datang telat pamitan oleh emaknya Kise. Ia menemukan Kise sedang duduk dengan wajah sendu di emperan depan rumah.

"Kise. Buatmu." Kata kagami sambil menyodorkan sebotol shampoo strawberry kesukaan mereka berdua serta bebek karet yang baru dibeli. Sebagai pengganti Kikaga-chan yang telah pergi ke langit kalau pikir Kagami.

"Buat aku Kagamicchi? Hiks.. hiks.." kise mulai menganaksungaikan air mata melalui pipinya yang saat itu masih mirip bakpao.

"Iya. Kamu jangan lupa aku ya Kise." Kagami sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tak ikut ikutan meleleh. Malu sama Kise.

"Kagamicchi cepet balik ya. Besok kalo Kagamicchi balik pas kita udah gede, kita nikah ya."

Lhoh lhoh lhoh. Ini apa kok ada pinangan terselubung dari anak bau kencur?

"Tapi laki ngga nikah ama laki, Kise."

"Tapi kata emak kita boleh nikah ama oyang yang kita cayang."

Ow ow. Emaknya Kise ini agaknya menyebarkan ajaran yang tidak tepat. Harusnya tekankan dulu tidak boleh menikah sesama laki, baru ajaran boleh menikah dengan orang yang di sayang.

"Oh ya." Kagami tidak paham makanya 'iya iya' saja dia. Andai kau paham Kagami, bisa mati lemas kau nak.

Begitulah dan keduanya seperti telah terikat benang merah takdir kalau kata kebanyakan author genre humu. Terikat janji saling mencinta saling menyayangi.

Kagami tiba tiba meremang kalau mengingat kejadian nista tersebut. Pokoknya kalau bersama Kise ini selalu ada kejadian nista nista.

Tapi Kagami sebenarnya kasihan juga pada Kise. Kawannya ini begitu mendambakan dirinya sepertinya, dan ia malah seperti terus terusan menistakan Kise. Padahal salah Kise apa? Ia hanya makhluk kuning yang bercita-cinta mandi bareng bersama Kagami. Itu saja tidak lebih, selebihnya mungkin 'nganu' bareng. Sama seperti keinginan Aomine ketika ngajak Kagami bobok bareng. Ah ya tapi macan unyuk kita ini tidak tau misi keduanya lah ya.

Mungkin Kagami bisa sedikit lebih bersikap baik terhadap Kise. Kasihan kalau terus terusan dinistakan.

"Kise.."

"Iya Kagamicchi?"

Kagami melepas tangan Kise yang masih bergelayut manja di dadanya, membuat si pemilik tangan terheran-heran. Kagami lalu berbalik, menatap Kise yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan seribu makna. Antara sedih, senang, terluka, dan bahagia.

Kagami menarik nafas dalam. Tatapannnya yang semula keras itu menjadi melunak. Ada kehangatan serta kelembutan menyisipi sorot mata itu. Serta sebuah kerinduan mendalam pada Kise.

"Kise, maaf aku pergi terlalu lama."

Mata Kise membulat. Tak menyangka ucapan semanis itu datang dari bibir manusia yang berimage ganas, gahar, garang seperti Kagami.

Kise susah percaya. Kagami, kagami-nya kalau kata kise telah tumbuh dewasa. Kagami mampu mengatakan hal semanis itu, apalagi sambil memalingkan tatapan matanya dan dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Kise yang melihatnya bagai merasakan moment paling spesial, lebih spesial dari moment pernikahan sekalipun. Yakali, kan Kise belum melangsungkan pernikahan. Kalau menikah, sama Kagami saja besok begitu pikir Kise.

Demi apa bocah yang dulunya sering menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bak mandi itu jadi seunyuk ini? Dan demi apa bocah yang sering ngambek hanya gara gara Kise terlalu intim meremas Kikaga-chan tumbuh jadi semanis manusia di hadapannya ini?

'Kagamicchi! Aku padamu, cayaaang!' Batin Kise nista. Ya tak apa lah, apa sih yang enggak buat Kagami? Kagami ini planetariumnya pokoknya.

Sudah tak tahan menatap manusia manis di hadapannya ini tanpa melakukan apa apa, tangan Kise terjulur memanuver gerakan memeluk Kagami. Menenggelamkan Kagami dalam dekapan Kise yang terlampau hangat dan erat. Bahkan Kagami sampai dapat mendengar debaran jantung Kise yang teramat cepat. Ya bagaimana tidak? Memeluk orang yang di dambakan seumur hidup itu bagaikan mimpi basah yang jadi nyata. Bagaikan khayalan mezum yang terealisasi.

"Kagamicchi. Tak kan kubiarkan kau pergi lagi dariku."

Hahanjeer. Ucapanmu nak. Membuat macan maji tenshi kita ini luluh dan lumer dibuatnya. Salah siapa tadi pakai hendak berbaik hati untuk tidak menistakan Kise segala? Sekarang kau terjebak dalam pesona model sejuta fans ini Kagami. Selamat menikmati pesonanya. Dan untuk Kise, selamat karena telah berhasil meluluhkan seorang Kagami Taiga.

Mulai saat ini Kise bertekad serta berikrar dalam hati untuk melindungi,menjaga,dan menyayangj Kagami, Kagami-nya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tak satupun manusia boleh merebut Kagami dari pelukannya, termasuk si bulukan abadi Aomine Daiki.

*SWITCH ON*

Catatan Pojok : saya kembali dengan chapter baru yang entahlah ini bakal jadi bagus apa enggak.. xD yang jelas chapter ini isinya cuma kise ama Kagami. Aomine ama Kagami lu bilang? ada noh di chapter depan.. xD RnR ya~


	3. Chapter 3 - Ciluk Baa, Daiki!

"Geblek lu, Kise! Lu apain Kagami sampe bisa demam begini? Ini si Kagami demam tinggi lu paham nggak?!"

"Aominecchi jangan tiba tiba nyalahin aku, ssu! Jelas jelas Kagamicchi demam dan Aominecchi masih bisa berbuat modus?! Kawan macam apa kau Aominecchi?!"

"Gua mah bukan kawan, calon seme si Kagami gua mah!"

"Hahaha! Mimpi kau Aominecchi! Kagami itu kembang yang cuma mau sama kumbang kayak aku ini, ssu. Kambing kayak Aominecchi mah apa atuh."

Kise menyulut aroma peperangan diantara keduanya. Salah siapa tadi Aomine tiba tiba menyalahkannya? Sudah pasti Kise tidak mau dituding mentah mentah. Aomine lebih tidak berkelas dalam hal ini.

Jelas jelas Kagami demam dan Aomine sibuk memodusi Kagami? Mau dikata tidak modus pun bakal sia sia berhubung posenya sangat cocok sebagai media melancarkan aksi kemodusan. Bayangkan saja, Kagami yang tertidur di ranjang Aomine dengan kepala ada di pangkuan Aomine. Sementara Aomine malah sibuk mengunyel-unyel pipi Kagami.

Dan begitu Kise datang memergoki keduanya, Aomine tiba tiba menuduhnya sebagai sebab musabab demam Kagami. Ya siapa yang tidak gondok setengah mati coba? Bahkan saking gondoknya, ingin rasanya Kise memelintir leher manusia berdaki segaban di hadapannya ini.

"Ck. Gua bukannya modus. Gua mastiin demam Kagami nggak makin parah. Dah sana lu cari obat." Ucap Aomine sambil membelai rambut Kagami dengan lembut.

Kise yang melihatnya diam diam iri setengah mati. Aomine si bulukan abadi itu dapat kesempatan yang sebegininya? Kenapa bukan Kise?

"Sorry, Aominecchi. Aku nggak mau disuruh suruh. Sini Kagamicchi biar sama aku, Aominecchi yang cari obat, ssu." Kise sepertinya tengah berusaha membalikkan peruntungan.

"Sama lu? Enak aja. Lu nggak liat ini Kagami lagi bobok di paha gue?! Di paha gue, Kisee!"

Seakan ingin menekan peruntungan Kise ke bawah tanah, Aomine membalasnya nyolot sekali. Entah ini sudah keberapa kali Kise ingin melakukan tindak kekerasan pada Aomine. Tapi ya sama saja cari mati kalau dilakukan. Kise masih cukup waras, manusia di depannya ini seorang polisi. Bisa bisa kalau nekat Kise akan didor di tempat hingga wafat.

"Biasa aja ngomongnya, Aominecchi. Bikin jengkel aja, ssu. Cuma bobok di paha aja sombongnya minta ampun. Aku malah mandi bareng, ssu."

Api peperangan telah menyala.

"Nah makanya Bakagami jadi demam begini gara gara elu kelamaan ngajakin mandi kan? Dan sekarang lu tega nggak nyariin obat buat Kagami?"

"Emang cuma aku yang salah, ssu? Ngaca dong, Aominecchi! Kagamicchi demam dan Aominecchi sibuk modus?! Bejad sekali, ssu!"

Api peperangan mulai berkobar, membakar, memanaskan.

"Lu bilang apa?!"

"Aominecchi bejad, ssu!"

'We gotta win. We gotta win. We gotta win, moero.

We gotta win. We gotta win. We gotta win, atsuku.'

HP kise berdering nyaring.

"Ya? Ah, pak menejer. He? Pemotretan? Sekarang? Tapi, tapi ini aku lagi... ya,ya. Ya udah, ssu. Sebentar aku kesana. Iya ini baru mau otw, ssu."

Keduanya saling tatap.

"Gomen ne, Aominecchi. Aku titip Kagamicchi yak. Aku ada acara mendadak ini."

Aomine menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya dah sana. Ati ati ntar lu pulang Kagami dah jadi punya gua."

"Teruslah mengigau, Aominecchi."

Api peperangan telah padam.

Aomine memasang ekspresi seolah berat melihat Kise pergi, padahal itu palsu. Sejujurnya Aomine tengah bersorak sorak bergembira dalam hati lantaran kepergian Kise.

Nasib baik sedang berpihak pada Aomine sepertinya. Hanya berdua saja dengan Kagami yang nampak sangat tak berdaya, bahkan Aomine saja bisa memperkaos Kagami kapan saja tanpa adanya perlawanan dari si calon korban yang sudah direncanakan.

Tapi mungkin ucapan Kise tadi ada benarnya juga. Kalau sampai Aomine ini berbuat aneh aneh ketika Kagami sedang tidak berdaya untuk melawan berarti ia maji bejad. Malu dong masa polisi ganteng sepertinya memperkaos warga negara yang berbakti pada nusa dan bangsa?

"Nghh.."

Kagami mengerang dalam tidurnya. Aomine jadi dibuat khawatir oleh manusia di pangkuannya ini. Dirabanya dahi Kagami. Dan ternyata tidak salah, panasnya tinggi sekali. Ini sudah pasti gara gara Kise terlalu lama merendam anak ini di dalam bak mandi. Makanya Kagami jadi demam begini.

Pelan pelan Aomine merebahkan kepala Kagami yang semula ada di pangkuannya ke bantal. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi, mencari kompres untuk setidaknya mengurangi suhu tubuh Kagami yang terlampau panas.

Sekembalinya, Aomine melihatnya. Kagami terbangun dengan wajah merah menggoda. Efek dari demamnya yang tinggi sepertinya. Ah kalau saja kondisinya tidak seperti sekarang, Aomine bisa saja tiba tiba menyerang si macan imut di depannya ini.

"Dingin.." ucap Kagami lirih.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Aomine menghambur memeluk Kagami setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kompresan itu dengan tergesa. Aomine ingin memberikan kehangatan sebisanya pada Kagami. Kagaminya kedinginan.

Namun selanjutnya Kagami tidak bereaksi apapun. Yang tadi itu mengigau mungkin.

"Baka. Kirain orang bodoh nggak bisa kena sakit."

Aomine duduk di sisi ranjang, membelai rambut merah Kagami dengan lembut setelah sebelumnya menyelimutinya.

"Gue inget dulu pas masih TK elo nggak pernah sakit. Malahan gue yang sakit terus elo tetep maksa mau bobok bareng gue. Lo tau nggak? Dulu lo imut banget."

Iya, dulu Kagami imut banget. Hanya saja Aomine tidak sadar. Sekarang pun Kagami masih unyuk. Unyuk banget malahan. Dan Aomine sadar akan hal itu. Bisa bisa jadi manusia sial dia kalau sampai tidak menyadari pesona unyuk si macan maji tenshi. Kise yang geje begitu saja sadar.

Aomine ingat betul peristiwanya. Saat Kagami masih punya pipi bakpao yang bisa dicubit dulu.

Aomine sudah bilang kan kalau Kagami ini dulu semasa kecil suka bobok bareng dirinya? Bobok bareng Aomine ini bagaikan sudah jadi kebiasaan. Pokoknya kalau siang harus bobok siang bareng Aomine. Tapi lama lama kebiasaan Kagami ini jadi tidak pandang situasi, buta kondisi.

Saat itu Aomine sedang sakit. Ia istirahat di rumah. Dan Kagami sebagai seorang anak yang tidak akan meninggalkan temannya dalam kondisi susah maupun senang, dalam kaya maupun miskin, dalam panas maupun dingin datang membesuknya.

Tipikal anak normal akan sedikit menjaga jarak ketika sohibnya terkena suatu penyakit. Tapi Kagami ini tidak. Ia malah semakin menempel saja pada Aomine. Kasihan Aomine kalau tidak ditemani, begitu pikir Kagami kala itu.

Kagami itu anak bodoh yang tidak normal. Dulu Aomine selalu berpikir seperti itu. Dan kadang pemikiran kejinya itu ada benarnya. Buktinya ya ketika Aomine sedang demam itu. Kagami selalu ada di sisinya. Ikut rebahan di samping Aomine dengan tubuh yang merapat pada Aomine dengan erat.

Entah sudah berapa kali Aomine dibuat lelah kokoronya dengan tingkah si bocah tengil yang memaksa mengompres dahinya dengan kain yang sama sekali tidak diperas. Malah Aomine jadi semakin demam dibuatnya.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Itulah Kagami. Itulah istimewanya Kagami bagi Aomine. Anak itu bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dan kesetiakawanannya dengan beragam cara. Dulu sih Aomine tidak sadar akan segala perilaku nyentrik Kagami yang lebih mengarah nakal dan membikin Aomine mulai lelah. Tapi untung ada bu guru Momoi Latuconsina.

Bu guru Momoi bilang sebenarnya Kagami sayang sekali pada Aomine. Buktinya cuma Kagami yang sebegitu ngototnya ingin bobok bareng Aomine. Sedangkan anak lain tidak ada yang seakrab mereka berdua.

Pernah sekali Aomine bertanya kenapa bisa anak tengil seperti Kagami menyayanginya. Bu guru Momoi hanya tersenyum manis penuh arti dan berkata bahwa Kagami bukan hanya menyayangi tapi juga mencintai.

Ya tentu bu guru Momoi tau, beliau kan selalu menotice 2 anak didiknya yang senantiasa bobok bersama dalam suka maupun duka tersebut. Belakangan diketahui kalau bu guru Momoi ternyata fujoshi yang meng-OTP-kan anak didiknya sendiri. OTP Aokaga sampai mati katanya.

Dan sekarang lihatlah. Kagami dengan kondisi seperti ini. Kondisinya mengenaskan. Wajahnya memerah dan dahinya panas. Melihatnya Aomine jadi berpikir. Mungkin ini saatnya membalas kebaikan Kagami tempo dulu. Sekalian modus tralala kalau pikir Aomine.

Biarlah Aomine seperti apa yang Kise katakan. Biarlah Aomine bejad untuk sesaat. Demi Kagami kan ini nanti ujung ujungnya. Maka Aomine bergerak perlahan. Ikut merebahkan diri di samping Kagami yang tubuhnya bersuhu tinggi.

Aomine mendekap Kagami dalam tidurnya. Menenggelamkan si merah dalam pelukannya. Sesekali mencium puncak kepalanya dengan penuh perasaan. Biarlah ia dikatai bejad sesaat, yang penting ini bentuk penyaluran cintanya pada Kagami. Ini caranya sendiri.

Dekapan penuh cinta itu berlanjut hingga keduanya terlelap ke alam mimpi. Dan seperti yang bisa ditebak, Aomine terlelap masih dengan sebuah dekapan penuh kehangatan untuk Kagami. Semata hanya satu tujuan Aomine. Ia ingin berguna bagi Kagami.

Biarlah ia iri setengah mati pada Kise yang berhasil memodusi Kagami hingga tahap yang sangat intim. Akan tetapi dibalik keiriannya itu Aomine bersyukur. Kagaminya ada disini. Dalam dekapan serta perlindungan Aomine. Ya, hanya Aomine seorang.

Biarlah Kise berhasil mengkode Kagami, yang penting Kagami ini nantinya akan memberikan seluruh hatinya pada Aomine.

Biarlah.

Aomine mencoba untuk ikhlas menerima dan mensyukuri nikmat. Aomine percaya kalau nikmat itu disyukuri nanti datang nikmat yang lebih banyak. Entah dalam bentuk Kagami yang memasakkan udang goreng khusus untuknya atau 'nganu' bersama Kagami. Itu kata nganu ada tanda petiknya.

Dan untuk saat ini yang penting keberadaanya untuk Kagami. Yang penting ia ada untuk Kagami ketika sosok dalam pelukannya ini tengah rapuh.

Kagami membuka matanya dan terlihatlah sepasang bola mata merah membara dengan sorot mata yang lemah. Ada kain pengompres yang merosot di dekat kepalanya.

Saat ini Kagami bingung bukan kepalang. Ini apa lho kok ada sebuah dada bidang tepat di depan matanya? Ini bau apa kok maskulin sekali? Kagami dibuat tralala trilili. Siapa sosok yang tengah memeluknya ini? Dewa dari mana yang berbaik hati memeluknya?

Hell! Ini Ahomine! Kagami kaget ketika ia mendongak untuk menemukan siapa sesungguhnya yang tengah berbaik hati meminjamkan tubuh hangatnya untuk ditularkan kehangatannya pada Kagami.

Anjiir! Kagami dibuat lumer! Wajah polos macam apa yang tengah Aomine pertontonkan ini? Tampang songong yang selalu ingin Kagami tabok keras keras itu kini tengah mempertontonkan gambaran kepolosan tiada tara dan innocent tiada banding.

Kagami dibuat megap megap. Ini ada keajaiban darimana kok si manusia lapuk mendadak jadi ultimate guanteng begini? Kok bisa jadi tamvan nan cakep begitu? Ah tapi Kagami merasa lebih ganteng daripada Aomine sih. Ya itu cuma cara Kagami untuk menutupi rasa kagumnya yang tumpeh tumpeh.

Aomine yang merasakan pergerakan dalam pelukannya jadi terbangun. Aomine menemukan Kagami yang tengah menatapnya kagum.

"Eh dah bangun?"

Kagami mengangguk lemah.

"Makan dulu yak. Ntar minum obat biar demamnya turun."

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi. Ia kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan semangkok indomie rebus rasa ayam bawang. Tidak ada nasi maupun bubur, ini tanggal tua dan Aomine sedang dalam kondisi paceklik keuangan. Acara tilang menilang kemarin tidak membuahkan hasil. Para pengguna motor ternyata sadar akan keamanan berkendara dan banyak yang telah memiliki SIM serta tidak menerobos jalur transjakarta.

"Nah obatnya diminum yak."

Kata Aomine setelah Kagami menghabiskan indomienya.

Kagami menggeleng.

"Lu mau sembuh ngga sih, Bakagami?!" Aomine membentak.

"Lu bisa ngga kalo ngga bentak orang sakit?"

"Sorry. Pokoknya gua ngga mau tahu lu harus minum obat."

Aomine mencoba lebih lembut pada calon uke resminya ini.

"Males, ngga enak."

Hening.

"Bakagami Taiga!"

Aomine mulai sebal. Manusia di hadapannya ini susah sekali dinasehati.

"Apa Ahomine Daiki?"

"Minum sendiri apa gue yang minumin?!"

"Coba aja kalau lu bisa."

Tahukah apa yang kau ucapkan barusan, Kagami? Kagami ini menantang atau bagaimana? Tak tahukah kau ucapanmu bagaikan undangan privat untuk memasuki sisi personalmu?

Aomine menyeringai songong sekali. Nampaknya Aomine jadi girang bukan kepalang. Ia lalu merampas sebutir pil dan menenggak segelas air mineral. Tidak, Aomine tidak menelannya. Aomine menahannya dalam mulut.

Kagami membeku ketika Aomine meringkusnya. Menghimpit tubuh Kagami diantara ranjang dan tubuh kekar berototnya. Kagami mendadak doki doki meskipun ia masih sulit mencerna situasinya.

Wajah Aomine maju, ia menempelkan bibirnya dengan cepat pada bibir Kagami. Memaksa bibir manusia di bawahnya itu untuk terbuka dan mendorong apa yang Aomine tahan di dalam mulutnya dengan lidah untuk dimasukkan ke mulut Kagami.

Kagami melotot dahsyat. Baru sadar ia akan apa yang diperbuat sohib dimnya ini. Jujur saja, Kagami doki doki. Kokoronya bagai diguncang gempa 7,9 skala richter atas tingkah laku Aomine.

Selesainya, Aomine mengelap lelehan air mineral di sudut bibir Kagami, mengabaikan bahwa di sudut bibirnya juga ada lelehan serupa. Kagami dibuatnya mematung meski ia masih doki doki setengah mati.

"Dah, tinggal tunggu reaksinya."

"Ahomine kepreet! Bisa nggak lu pake cara yang bener?"

"Nah lo disuruh minum obat baik baik nggak mau. Ya gue pake cara gue sendiri."

Fak. Kagami mati kutu ini. Lagi lagi ia dipakai mainan oleh bujang lapuk di hadapannya ini.

Aomine beranjak dari atas tubuh Kagami. Hendak pergi, hendak meninggalkan Kagami untuk beristirahat agar demamnya segera turun. Namun tangan Kagami bergerak lebih cepat, menahan lengan Aomine selagi bisa.

"Ahomine."

"Apa?"

Aomine menunggu kelanjutannya

"Mau bobok bareng lagi."

Ya shallam.

Mata Aomine dibuat melebar. Ini demi apa Kagaminya ngajak bobok bareng lagi? Kemasukan jin dari mana kau Kagami? Sekarang gantian Aomine yang dibuat doki doki.

Kagami, Kagaminya sama sekali tidak berubah. Lelaki di hadapannya ini masih Kagami yang dulu. Masih Kagami maji tenshi yang mengajaknya bobok bareng tanpa lihat situasi dan kondisi.

Semata Kagami membutuhkan Aomine. Membutuhkan kehangatan Aomine untuk tetap berada di sisinya. Memerlukan Aomine yang akan menjaganya dalam kondisinya yang sedang lelah seperti saat ini.

Aomine tersenyum. Ikut merebahkan diri di samping tubuh Kagami yang panas setelah sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut bergambar panther dan harimau. Dan untuk sekali lagi, Aomine memberikan dekapan terhangatnya untuk Kagami.

Benar kata Aomine. Nikmat itu kalau disyukuri nanti akan datang nikmat yang lebih besar. Dan sekarang, apa yang lebih berharga selain kenikmatannya saat ini? Apa yang kurang? Aomine merasa berkecukupan dan tidak kurang suatu apapun. Ya, karena Kagami seorang.

Setelah ini Aomine bertekad untuk menjadikan lelaki dalam pelukannya ini sebagai pencetak generasi penerus klan Aomine yang berkualitas. Menjadikan macan maji tenshi dalam dekapannya ini sebagai uke sejati sampai mati.

*SWITCH ON*

Catatan Pojok : hoho.. jadwal updatenya berantakan ini.. belum ada selang seminggu dan daku dah update lagi. Ya biarin~ sesuka daku lah updatenya. /plak xD

Anyway mungkin ini bakal jadi chapter terakhir.. dan kalo misal banyak yg menuntut daku untuk melanjutkan CLKB maka daku lanjutkan.. Tapi kalo ngga ada ya cukup sampai disini.. nyahahahah! xD Btw bulan ini ada Aokaga day lhoh.. :v *nggananya*


End file.
